


The Stanford Prison Principle 10-12 END

by mustloveHALO



Series: The Stanford Prison Principle/斯坦福监狱法则 [3]
Category: The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, minewt
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 13:24:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15437982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mustloveHALO/pseuds/mustloveHALO
Summary: 麻烦一桩接一桩，Newt和Minho总是轮流涉险，而Janson终于要来了……





	The Stanford Prison Principle 10-12 END

The Stanford Prison Principle-10

 

Newt第一次清醒过来的时候发现自己已经躺在医务室里了，可能一早睡得太沉被送过来的，Brenda的表情告诉他问题很严重，所有的事——Frankie焦糊的尸体，要介入调查的看守长，就要入狱的Janson，都在那里等着他。  
Brenda的义工助理噤若寒蝉，Newt可以从她小心翼翼的眼神里看出绝对有人告诉她他是个危险人物了，肯定会用到“杀人犯”这样简单囊括一切的词，像“强x未遂”“正当防卫”之类的用词会过于琐碎而被忽略。穿着制服的狱警靠在门边守着房间，Newt记得上一次他来医务室时可没有狱警这么近地守着。

Brenda摆弄他照了X光，嘴上抱怨着没有CT根本什么都不能断定，他对Brenda有气无力地笑了一下，Brenda却相当粗鲁地把他按回床上，她按到了他的胃，有可能是故意的，Newt立刻反射性地呕吐起来。  
“你还在头痛吗？”Brenda追问道。  
他在Brenda压迫的视线里迟疑地点了点头，然后又被按着躺了回去，Brenda用电筒像检查死人一样检查了他的瞳孔。  
“这说明你除了肋骨骨折还有脑震荡，如果只是被打了个脑震荡还好，最坏的可能是颅内高压，你头痛，呕吐，视神经水肿，X片只能看到脑袋没缝，但谁知道接下来会不会昏迷、休克、失禁什么的……”  
Newt用余光看见门口的狱警有点嫌恶地移开了视线。  
“只能先在我这里观察24小时，如果加重就送去医院，真是有够麻烦，”Brenda对狱警拍了拍手，“嗨，你们不急着关禁闭吧？万一进去的时候是活的出来的时候却是尸体……还得处理禁闭室的大小便，天哪，一个月里不能死太多人吧？”  
狱警没有反对，可能默认了，他走开了一些用对讲机联系起上级。

Brenda回头换了一种同情的眼神注视他，Newt觉得自己在她眼里可能已经是回光返照了。  
“不要动，”Brenda特别温柔地看着他，“过一会儿会有人来，在那之前你必须休息。”  
她给Newt用了阿司匹林，挂上了抗生素，还有一点能量剂和别的辅助用药，Newt很明显地感觉到她小题大做的意味，再次睡着前听到她说：“我们会帮你的……”他不确定她说的我们还包括谁。

 

再醒来的时候助理换成了Aris，让Newt惊讶的是Frypan和Minho坐在旁边的医疗台上，在Winston的监视下龇牙咧嘴地往各自身上抹着碘伏药水，看起来甚至有点滑稽。  
“我要死了吗，所有人都来看我？”他哑着嗓子对Aris说。  
Minho跳起来，走过来蹲下小心翼翼的捧起Newt的头端详，“太好了！你没事就好。”  
“我应该没事吗？”Newt扭头征求地看向Brenda。  
Brenda噗嗤笑了起来，“你之前睡得很沉，说明你的心理保护机制起了作用，你能自己醒来，说明你虽然想要逃避但总算还有点求生欲，醒来后竟然还能思考，这就好比中了乐透，刮了五十块，又用五十块刮到五百万……至于他们俩——”她对着Frypan和Minho努了努嘴，“假装打了一架，Winston假装制服他们，然后就都到我这里来了，大家都天生是演员，而你是奥斯卡那个小金人，所以每个人都要接近你。”  
Newt眨眨眼睛看着Minho，Minho碰了碰他的额头，让他安心。

“他不是，”Aris在Minho背后凉凉的说，“WICKED才是。”  
气氛仿佛一下子凝住了，Minho漆黑的眼睛盯着Aris。  
“你打算做什么？”Minho问。  
Aris回视着他，“WICKED这是我们凑在这里的目的，不是吗？”  
Minho绷紧了脸。  
“我们都各有原因，但都必须通过反抗WICKED才能达到目的，”Aris有点冷酷地开始开场白，“或许我们应该交换一下秘密？”  
Newt突然很想笑自己的任务身份比较秘密还是他和Minho的关系更像个秘密。

 

Winston收了警棍走近过来，在Frypan旁边坐下，“据我所知你们说的那个人，Janson，过两天就要来了，他是WICKED的关键人物？”  
Minho哼了一声作为回答。  
“这也解释了为什么他的律师会要求在他进来的第一天就和监狱长会面。”  
Aris有点狐疑地盯着他。  
“很惊讶？虽然我是狱警但在WICKED的事上我和Frypan是一伙，”Winston说，“就像他们也是一伙一样。”他指了指Minho和Newt。  
Aris打量着他：“但我猜你俩可没睡过……”  
“Aris！”Brenda警告性地打了他的头。  
“我有一些狱里的消息，不仅说明Janson是个人物，也说明他们能搭上线迟早把他搞出去。”Winston不以为意地继续解释道。  
“那我们时间更不多了。”Minho说。  
“Harriet怎么样？”Newt问。  
Winston和Frypan对视了一眼，Frypan试图回答，Winston替代了他：“医院的消息还是昏迷，这对她来说倒是安全。”  
“Frypan说她在危急情况下选择了找你，是什么原因？”Minho问，“我是说，不管你们关系如何，她选择了找警察却不选择就近报警。”  
“或许她看到了什么？”Winston回想着，“她当时很慌乱，但确切交代我一个人来。”  
“等她醒来就都知道了，暂时昏迷对她来说反而是一种保护。”Frypan似乎努力在安慰自己。  
“一点也不，”Minho却哼了一声，“如果你了解WICKED，只要她可能看到了什么，那么就算是植物人他们也不会放过，我们每个人都应该对这种程度的危险有足够的意识。”  
他一提到WICKED时态度就很坏，就像在迁怒所有人，但他说的又确实是实话。  
“那帮人迟早知道她在哪，在医院可不是什么秘密。”Aris接着说。  
“得设法保证她的安全……”  
“或许我可以给Jorge打个电话？”Newt想了想，“这是诊室，Brenda有打电话的权利吧？这恐怕是我最后的底牌了。”他笑了笑说。

 

快晚餐的时候Brenda催促着闲杂人等离开，Minho不习惯服从。  
“拜托，Minho……”Newt把手放在他宽厚的肩膀上。  
Minho坚硬地盯着他：“你确实应该打电话给Jorge，不是商量计划，而是让他把你捞出去。”  
Newt摇了摇头。  
“这个任务真的有这么重要吗？”Minho低声说。  
Newt沉默地坐着，做不出让Minho满意的回答他就干脆不做。完成这个任务当然很重要，不仅仅是毁掉WICKED，更重要的是能让Minho出去。他是主动找上Jorge的，哪怕是在澡堂里最孤立无援的时刻也没想过后悔。  
“你知道，没人能逼迫我做我不想做的事。”他对Minho说。  
Minho蹲在床边皱眉盯着他，盯了好一会儿，就在Newt以为他要爆发一阵抱怨的时候他却把手指轻柔地插进Newt的金发里。  
“你不是一定得为我这么做，你知道的。”Minho说。  
“不，”Newt低笑起来，“那些……我们之间的事，是我想做的事。”  
Minho拉下他的头很重地吻了他，不同于往日的安慰之吻，这次的吻带着不容置疑的侵略性。Minho有的时候给人很高压的感觉，但这种粗暴的身体接触在现在的处境里却仿佛是反而最能让人舒适的东西，他总是身体力行地无声逼迫着Newt，再这么下去Newt觉得自己要就范了。  
他喘息了一阵之后推开了Minho，“你不该在这个时候还做这种事。”  
“什么事？”Minho挑起眉。  
“去吃饭吧，用豆子汤填满你的嘴。”  
“我会想出一些办法让你……”  
“晚了，什么都发生了。”Newt一语双关地说。

 

The Stanford Prison Principle-11

 

Newt从医疗室出去后接受了两天无休无止的调查，看守长反复问讯着澡堂的每一个细节，直到他被问到吐出来，接着又把他进来后的每一天做了什么又都事无巨细地反复记录了几遍，最后让狱警把他带走，他不怕被审问，在警局接受过这方面的训练，何况本来也问心无愧，但重复枯燥又孤立的调查让他不断回想起那些恶心的片段，这种毫无保护性的过程让他难受极了，这几乎可以算是二次加害，可惜在监狱里没人懂得怜惜囚犯。  
“去哪儿？”他发现不是回房间的路。  
“你不会以为搞出这么一桩事却毫无代价吧？”那个狱警冷酷地说。  
“那我可以先回一下房间吗？”  
“想见你的‘主人’？”狱警轻蔑地笑起来，“他不会替代你去关禁闭的。”  
关禁闭？Newt呆住了。  
他被粗鲁地扔进狭小的黑屋子里，一踉跄头就撞到墙上，门咣地一声就关上了。  
“48小时，好好反省，也可以思考一下出来之后怎么活命，我猜你可能被抛弃了。”狱警不怀好意地笑着。

 

屋子大小也就只能容一个人刚好躺下，Newt有点气急败坏地捶着墙，他意识到自己真的被Minho“抛弃”了，Minho绝对是知情的，却并没有告诉他，任他被送来禁闭，甚至也没设法让Brenda继续夸大他的病情。以Minho在墙里的资历理应有一百个办法至少把惩罚拖到三五天后，偏偏没有，还就掐准了今天是Janson进来的日子，他是被强制隔离了，Minho果然想出了办法让他远离危险。

Newt气得要命，但又无处宣泄，他想立刻就跟Minho大打一架，可是Minho对打架擅长极了，他毫无胜算。他在脑子里控制不住地设想一些极端的比如自残什么的手段来把自己搞出去，但这也是没有胜算的，他前科累累，Minho一向认为他有严重的自毁倾向，并对此极端憎恶，他可能真的有，但他很难控制。

Newt记得他被安插到地下黑拳市场的时候，他遇见了Minho，一切都自然而然，他们接触地比预想更来电，Newt得到足够信任，他偷偷密切打探着WICKED是否有所渗透，只是Minho始终未向他同意和警察合作。后来Ben招惹上了WICKED，Newt不信任Ben，但他发现Ben在Minho心里分量很重，哪怕Newt警告了很多次如果被Ben牵着鼻子走就等于落入WICKED的圈套，Minho却仍然想要保下Ben来。后来在一次行动中Newt付出一条腿骨折的代价替Minho救了Ben一次，他不是为了救Ben这个人，他只是希望把Minho争取到当局这边来。  
他在床上躺了几个礼拜，Minho黑着脸来看他，切苹果的时候都满脸写着不可言状的凶狠情绪。  
“你会为了我这条残腿答应和条子合作吗？”Newt刻意挑了一种玩笑话的语气说道。  
Minho阴沉地看着他，苹果刀在他手里就像要凭空折断了。  
“你是自找的，”他眼底跳跃着火苗，“我没有欠你。”  
又一次失败了，Newt自暴自弃地把的脸埋在被子里。  
快被憋死的时候他被Minho挖了出来，Minho自上而下地俯视着他。  
“如果我答应你你会认为就是因为你这条腿吗？”Minho咬牙切齿地说。  
Newt两眼放光地看着他。  
“我会答应你，”Minho仍然板着脸，“但人应该有个分寸，我因为什么你心知肚明。”  
Newt没等他说完就热烈地拥抱了他。  
那是他们第一次拥抱，回想起来或多或少就有一点失控的征兆，只是谁也没想到他们有朝一日会有这么玩命的发展。

 

Newt沉浸在回忆里，他头还是有点昏沉，潜意识里想把他和Minho一点一滴的过去都梳理一遍，这些回忆让他感觉又糟糕又欣慰。  
他想把自己毁掉什么的想法从四肢下剥离出来，又痒又疼的感觉，全身的骨头都叫嚣着要逃离这个禁闭室。他幻想着自己满头是血，吓坏了看守，在送去医疗室的过程中突然坐起来跳下担架，先找Minho打一架来发泄，安抚自己的神经，然后去找Janson，他们可以一起揍他，让他求饶，让他坦白，让他哭着喊着供述一切。但Janson一定是有所准备的，在医疗室他们商量过了，Janson能认出他们俩，他会找茬对付他们，所以他们也必须有所准备。  
Minho实在是天生擅长打架，就像有人天生擅长谈情说爱。Newt记得Minho用一个精准的起跳就能用膝盖直接击晕一个全副武装的敌人，也能在困境中突然爆发用手边任何一样东西来制服一个壮汉。Minho擅长这些，也同时对此不耐烦着，所以Minho从不会像Frankie或者狱里别的变态那样享受凌虐，他只是直截了当地去达成目的，Minho是个领袖，不需要自己帮忙也是个强者。

 

Newt在想象和回忆的交替中支撑着精神，他不知道自己在黑暗中蜷缩了多久，中间被送过一次饭，饭从铁门的活动锁窗里扔进来，不知道是一天还是一顿的分量，他摸索着吃了一点，多少压下了一些想要呕吐的感觉。他试着用脉搏来计时，数着脉搏的时候又忍不住想Minho的心跳，他控制不住回忆Minho宽厚而温暖的胸膛的感觉，Minho拥抱着他，抚摸他的头发、后颈、后背……Minho的手干燥而略粗糙……总是让他感觉舒服……一点微妙的快感战胜了禁闭的恐惧，他绝对比自己想象的更依赖这个人。  
他在幻想中间断地陷入睡眠，在半醒当中又如同幻觉一样听到门外有人奔跑的声音，间或有警卫们高叫着让囚犯集合，他有点失去时间的概念，警卫的喊叫不知何时开始持续，有什么骚乱发生，警报系统突然尖鸣了起来。  
他用力捶起铁门，完全没有人回应，一定有什么大事发生，看守禁闭的人也去维护秩序了。

Newt打起精神警觉地守在门边，外面的声音太混乱了，过了很久他才从其中辨别出越来越近的脚步声。  
门锁被人打开了，Aris站在刺眼的光线里把他拉了出来。  
“去会客室！”  
“哪里来的钥匙？”  
“Winston拿的，我们分头行动。Janson进来了，Minho按计划出现在他面前，但Janson竟然带了杀手来！他是冲着灭口来的！我们不能杀他，他的律师还没到场，只能先应付那些杀手，Frypan去拉了电闸，Minho把Janson引开，可能被擒住了，一切都太混乱了！Janson的律师在会客室，他们应该在会客室了……电过十五分钟就会来！”  
“Minho被擒住了？！”  
“他想找机会和Janson单独相处……”  
Newt的指甲嵌进手心里，迟钝的疼痛让他注意不到把自己掐出血了。Aris还在说什么，但他好像突然都听不见，他飞一样地向会客室跑去，Aris在后面喊着“你还得回来，得回禁闭室！”

 

Newt跑到会客室的时候看到的就是这一幕——Minho被拷在椅子上，Janson的刀插在他的手掌上，血顺着椅子扶手往下流。律师坐在另一边打着电话，他的桌子上摊着文件，看起来并不激动，他肯定见得多了。  
Newt静止了一秒，下唇咬出了血才让自己没发出声音，Janson没有发现他的到来，还在Minho耳边说着什么，脸上满是扭曲的愉悦表情。  
Newt像猫一样快步走过去，抓住Janson的后领猛地把他甩开，他的力量不大，但突然的袭击还是让Janson向后摔了两步。  
Newt去解Minho的手铐，这时他才注意到Minho已经把椅子扶手的螺丝钉拽松了一半，用力一扯，手铐就松脱出来。  
Janson摇摇晃晃站了起来，Minho一把把Newt推开了，他的动作快得不像话，Newt还没看清，Minho已经拖着半边椅子跳了起来，他像猛兽一样接近了Janson，他朝Janson露出一个不明显的微笑，等他退开的时候Newt看见一支沾着血的钢笔帽落到地上，而整只钢笔插在Janson的右脖子上。  
律师目瞪口呆地看着这一切，他这才发现他的钢笔不见了，他刚要尖叫，Newt一拳打昏了他。  
Janson嗓子里发出赫赫的声音，他同样难以置信地瞪着Minho，Minho伸手去拔那只钢笔，Newt却一把抓住了他的手。  
“你拔出来他就会死！”  
“我可以杀了他！”Minho甩开了他的手。  
“不行，现在还不行。”  
Minho悻悻地甩着手，他拖着椅子砸昏了Janson，丢下椅子的时候鲜血甩得到处都是，那都是他自己手上的刀口弄出来的。

Newt拉住他，把他摁在桌子上坐下，替他简单包扎了一下。  
“你不能杀他，他律师还在，我们应该想办法动摇这个律师，他肯定是上层派来的，如果Janson失势了他肯定也得自找出路，你猜Janson的死活是否值得他联系那个最高层的人？”  
“他会的，”Minho肯定地说，“而且他应该已经联系了，去拿他的手机……”  
Newt有点惊讶Minho做了什么，他擦了手垫了一张纸去搜律师的身，他仍然昏迷着，不过Newt确定他没事，他只是猛烈敲击了他的交感神经，会造成一时半刻无伤大雅的晕厥。  
Newt拿出手机，翻了通话记录。  
“Janson在审问我，他自以为在审问我……”Minho坚硬而寒冷地说，“我们故意透露了Harriet的事情给他，我编造说Harriet已经醒了，警方已经在保护她，她会作证的，他们完了，于是他恼羞成怒，想要折磨我让我供认医院地址，然后我看到律师转过身去打了电话。”

Newt把电话记录都背了下来，然后把电话放了回去。  
“所以我现在可以杀了Janson吗？”Minho盯着他说。  
“不行，你已经做得够多了，现在我们只需要离开这里，把门敞开，等大停电过去，到时候自然会有人来这里，他完成不了任务，还让律师涉了险，我觉得他会被组织放弃的。”Newt尽量冷静地说。  
“好吧。”Minho挑剔地扬眉，“你怎么出来的？”他甚至还先不满起来。  
“因为除了你以外的其他人都判定你需要我，而我也确实需要找你算账……”  
Minho挑了眉，他注意到Newt唇上咬出了血，他不想等他算什么账了，他把Newt拉近，去尝了那个味道。  
“你不该出来，这太危险。”  
“没有你更危险……你知道自己在干什么吗！”差点杀了人，也差点被杀了，Newt的手到现在还在颤抖，他一想到这种可能就有点发狂。  
Minho点点头，他的表情写着你在说废话。  
“我当然知道，”他说，“和Janson的人交手你会没命的，而你现在总算只多了这一处伤痕。”  
“原来你一开始就猜到Janson会带人进来？”Newt更气愤了。  
Minho只是继续凑过去堵住了他的愤怒。

Winston赶过来的时候看到的便是这样的场面，地上躺着两堆尸体一样的东西，桌椅倒了一片，而电在这时候来了，灯光亮起来，那两个人在光明和血迹中依靠在一起，对影纠缠，难舍难分。

 

The Stanford Prison Principle-12

 

当没有窗户的禁闭室的门打开的时候，Newt用手遮住眼睛以挡住突然的强光。  
“你还好吗，Newt？”一个有些熟悉的声音问道。  
Newt眨了眨眼适应光线，然后惊讶地看到Jorge局长，他倒抽了一口气：“你来这里干什么？”  
“把你他妈的弄出去，麻烦死了，你竟然能把自己弄出一个48小时禁闭来，我果然做梦都能梦到自己在读你的验尸报告。”他走过来帮Newt站起身来。  
“但是我还没有完成任务……”  
“醒醒吧，Newt警官，你的工作已经完成了，”Jorge露出他镶铁的假牙笑起来，那是他以前执行任务时被人打掉的，“你在禁闭室醉生梦死的时候Minho用监狱的电话通知了我，顺着他给的号码我们找到了Janson的上线，你猜是谁，一个议员，Dasher议员！”  
Newt瞪大了眼睛：“但这还不够……”  
“Minho给了Janson假的医院地址，他们把这个地址告诉了议员，他立刻就派了人去医院灭口，我们守株待兔人赃俱获，Dasher至少要背一个买凶杀人的嫌疑了！”Jorge一想到整个过程就眯着眼睛笑起来。  
“但是足够把WICKED毁掉吗？”  
Jorge把他往外推：“如果加上线人的证据，我听说你也知道Thomas这个人？”  
Aris跟他提过，Brenda的“男朋友”。  
“他很聪明，他帮Janson做事，藏了不少账目和图片，之前我们不知道是为谁做的账，现在我们都知道了……”  
“可是Minho怎么办？”  
Jorge转头一脸担忧地看着他：“你说谁，看来你惹了不少麻烦，关禁闭甚至让你的脑袋出了问题，需不需要医生？”  
“不，我很好……我是问Minho……”  
“那他不太好。”Jorge摇着头说。  
Newt猛地站住了，不让他带着他继续往前走。  
“他怎么了？”  
“他的手可能断了两根肌腱，需要修补一下，说不定会影响一点感觉，康复的过程会很长……”  
“Jorge！”Newt焦急地喊道。  
Jorge欣赏了一会儿他焦急的表情才哈哈大笑起来：“但如果你是问他自由没有，那是的，他自由了！”  
Jorge推着他走向门口的警车：“上车前你可以先决定今晚是回你家还是他家。去吧，他在车里等你。”

 

车把他们送到了Newt的警员公寓，其实那里只有一张床，但他们谁也没有提醒谁。  
Jorge说他们得自己收拾，基层警察可没有客房服务。Newt有点不好意思地打开门，公寓还停留在他离开前的样子，相当脏乱，他记不清自己有多久没有收拾了，可能从Minho顶罪入狱开始，他甚至也记不清自己离开了多久，进入监狱的一切都像一场梦，而梦醒后仍然是不真实的感觉。  
Minho在他的身后关上门。  
Newt突然不知道怎么面对Minho才好，就像突然从电影里回到了现实世界，公寓不是那个牢房了，他和Minho脱离了那个噩梦，他们应该醒来，重新审视生活，从正常人的角度，但他不知道该如何开口，监狱的经历仿佛永恒地让他们俩人都改变了。

“呃，你知道，我一个人住，所以没那么讲究……”  
“要讲究什么？”Minho挑着眉问，露出那副老大的神气。  
“取决于你怎么看？”Newt抿着嘴说。  
“你好像很紧张，有什么是我不能看到的吗？比如……其他人的衣裤？”Minho四处打量起来，房间很小，一眼能望完，除了一张床就是桌子、椅子、柜子和一些箱子，他拉开最好的那把椅子上坐下，开始翻桌子上的相框。  
“滚你的，你还真的在找？”Newt推了他一把。  
“不然呢，”Minho耸耸肩，“或者你这里有浴室的吧，你收拾房间的时候我可以先冲个澡，出于给你一点空间的礼貌。”  
Newt觉得这也没错，或许这是正常的“约会”礼节？他也需要给自己找点事做。

他给Minho打开浴室的门，又翻起了柜子找换洗的衣服，回来后他想先收拾一下桌子，或者先扫一下地，他突然觉得自己一点经验也没有，他完全忘了在入狱前他们是怎么相处的。  
他绕开Minho去拿毛巾，却被Minho又拉了回去，他跌坐在Minho腿上，Minho按着他不让他起来。  
“我没想到这么快就要开始怀念监狱里的日子，”Minho蹭着他的耳朵说，“那时候你可一点也没有害羞……”  
Newt这才意识到自己脸红了，原来从进门开始的不适就是叫害羞的东西。  
“你不能又想着逃开，Newt，你听过一个叫斯坦福监狱综合征的东西？”Minho抱着他说。  
“那不是虚假的？”  
“不，没有，我说的是另外一种东西，我觉得确切存在，这种综合征是说当你在监狱里发生一些身心变化，你出了监狱也改不了了，比如一个人在监狱里成了变态，那么出了监狱他也一样……”  
“没有这种东西。”Newt确定地摇起头来。  
“有，我现在就是了，”Minho很坚定地说，“我变得脑子里时时刻刻都想着你，现在也一样。”  
“这太蠢了……”  
“是有一点。但是我觉得在正常的环境里说我爱你一定比在监狱里更有说服力。”  
Newt有点慌乱地动起来，他转过头去，看见Minho没有一点开玩笑的表情。  
“我们从现在起是完全自由的恋爱了，我们应该重新开始。”Minho非常认真地说。

如果这算一个表白，那这个场景也太不浪漫了，Newt在心里跟自己东拉西扯，他们需要一个重新开始的信号吗？而重新开始又是指该以一个怎样的正常人一点的开端？  
他仿佛知道Minho的意思，Minho想让他忘了那些不愉快的经历，让他忘了监狱里扭曲的变态的东西，Minho希望他能淡忘那些阴暗的人性，不再去回想，不再做噩梦，不再为之恐惧。但他不可能忘掉他们共同经历的一切的，就像他不肯忘掉Minho平稳有力的心跳、Minho宽厚温暖的胸膛，这些都刻印进他的脑子里，成了他在黑暗中能唯一抓紧的稻草，是他所有不堪回忆里的光亮。他为了拥有这些才能坚持到最后，无论发生过什么，为了这些温暖都是值得的。  
所以他不想去忘记那些经历，哪怕再扭曲。

“不，我不想重新开始，”他再一次在Minho怀里听着心跳声镇静下来。  
“嗯？”Newt能感觉到Minho从胸腔里发出声音。  
Newt摇头露出一个微笑：“我说过，没人能逼迫我做不想做的事，而该发生的都发生了，而且我绝不会忘了有个老大承诺我只要活着出来就每天起床都给我穿鞋。”  
Minho伸手把他的脸转了过去，他们直视对方的眼睛，Minho很快就懂了他的意思，也笑了起来。  
“那好吧，如果你仍然喜欢，”他弯着嘴角叹口气，“我不希望你觉得我是个坏人，同样也不想忘了你怎么叫我主人的。”  
Newt本能地挣了一下，Minho却抱着他站起来，再一次制止了他的乱动。  
“都说话算话的话，我记得你说要好好庆祝的。”  
Newt当然明白Minho指的什么，他们贴得很近，彼此的体温和心跳在同一个频率，Minho大腿的温度从后面抵在他的大腿上，Minho的手放在他的腰侧，呼吸纠缠着变重，而谢天谢地他们总算在一个安全的地方，最终只有他们两个人，没有其他目的，只是互相渴望彼此，单纯地渴望彼此。  
Newt把头埋在Minho肩膀里，他确实比那里面容易害羞，但他又由衷高兴终于不用以任何借口来给自己的欲望打气。他用全部理智来提议应该先洗澡，Minho低笑着咬着他的肩膀，“你说了算。”他相当克制地用气息般的声音说。

虽然Minho是在胡编乱造，而世人又总是为了猎奇而虚构，但或许真的存在叫作斯坦福监狱综合征之类的东西，Newt不想说出来，但他打心底相信有这么个准则——你在那个环境中把自己扮演得刀枪不入，你几乎忘了真实的自己，但只要你爱不曾改变，人心就不会泯灭。

 

 

END


End file.
